powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Synopsis For over ten thousand years, a spirit of pure evil, Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the secretive Kung Fu clan, Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Video" But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq must select their three top members to fight this evil. Once selected, the three Kung Fu warriors are given the special gift of becoming Power Rangers, and are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Characters Rangers Allies * Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees)http://www.actors.co.nz/people/viewAnybody.aspx?AnybodyID=522 is previous mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. * Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson, A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ * Master PhantMaster Phant in Episode 8 "Way of The Master" * [[Master Swoop]Master Swoop in "The Blind Leading The Blind" Villains *[[Jarrod] / Dai Shi Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, Jarrod accidently opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. *Camille Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. *Flit Flit is an ancient fly that lives in Camille's stomach. During battles, Flit breaks free to monitor the Rangers fight and become the official Battle Commentator. *Rinshi Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. Arsenal * Solar Morphers: RJ presents the Rangers with sunglasses that allow them to morph into their Ranger forms. The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and RJ * Tiger Battle Claws: It can store a number of things, including weapons, in a pocket dimension. The weapon is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks * Strike Rider * Claw Cannon Blaster * Jungle Mace Zords * Jungle Pride Megazord: As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the level of Jungle Pride Megazord in which their three animal spirits, the Animal Spirits combine. ** Tiger Animal Spirit ** Jaguar Animal Spirit ** Cheetah Animal Spirit Episodes Future Names are subject to change. In Gekiranger, there are two additional rangers. It is confirmed that the Violet Wolf Ranger and the White Rhino Ranger are appearing in Jungle Fury. They will be piloting the Wolf Animal Spirit and the Jungle Rumbler/Rhino Carrier Zord. As an additional note, the Jungle Fury toy line has featured a handful of other Rangers not seen in the Japanese source material-the Bat Ranger, the Shark Ranger and Elephant Ranger. It is not yet known if they will be in the show, but several new Roar Max Zords have also been released as well that uses parts supplied by these new Rangers. Some of these Zords served as auxillary zords seen in Gekiranger. Trivia * This is the first series to feature rangers using their zords to battle grunts/footsoldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. * This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. * This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline-the first being Ninja Storm. * This is the third series to feature 3 members, with the colors red, yellow and blue. It is the third series to only have five rangers in place by the end of the series, if the source material is followed. References Category: Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury